vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 147 01
{\partial z} \right)(\kappa) nicht eindeutig und es kann somit keine Liapunov-Funktion im Sinne von (6.2.9) angegeben werden, bzw. die Liapunov-Funktion müßte eine Ecke besitzen und ist daher nicht differenzierbar. \Box Eine mögliche Liapunov-Funktion wird in BT79 angegeben und besitzt die folgende Form: \mathcal{L}(z) = \| Mz \|_\infty = \underset{i \in \{1,\ldots,n\}}{\max} \biggl\{ | \sum^n_{j=1} M_{ij} z_j | \biggr\},\; M \in \mathbb{R}^{n \times n} Es wird an dieser Stelle deutlich, weshalb ein Algorithmus, der nicht die Form der Liapunov-Funktion berücksichtigt, von großem Vorteil ist. Es bleibt zu zeigen, weshalb es sich bei den beiden Ebenen in dem Beweis um zwei Stützebenen handelt BT79: Lemma 6.3.1 Es sei \mathcal{M} eine stabile Menge von Matrizen. Für ein M \in \mathcal{M} befinde sich lediglich ein Eigenwert \lambda auf dem Einheitskreis; ein dazugehöriger Eigenvektor sei \kappa . Ferner sei B die Menge von Lemma 6.2.1 und \kappa sei normalisiert, so daß \kappa \in \partial B gilt. Wir betrachten nun die Ebene \pi , die den Punkt \kappa besitzt und parallel zu dem Eigenraum von M verläuft. Ferner sei \pi komplementär zu \kappa . Dann ist \pi eine Stützebene mit dem Aufpunkt \kappa . Beweis. Wir nehmen an, \pi sei keine Stützebene im Punkte \kappa . Dann existiert per definitionem ein z' \in B_I \cap \pi ( B_I sei das Innere der Menge B , d.h. B_I = B \setminus \partial B ). Da die Menge \mathcal{M} stabil ist und \lambda der einzige Eigenwert auf dem Einheitskreis ist, muß für die anderen Eigenwerte notwendigerweise | \lambda_i | < 1 \;(i = 2,\ldots,n) gelten. Mit diesen Eigenwerten ist es nun möglich einen bezüglich \mathcal{M} invarianten Raum \pi_0 = \pi - \kappa zu erzeugen. In diesem Falle ist dann z' eindeutig darstellbar durch z' = \kappa + y,\; y \in \pi_0\;. Wir betrachten nun den Punkt z = z' + \epsilon \kappa . Da z' \in B_I ist, gilt z \in B_I für ein \epsilon > 0 . |TextQuelle=227, 31-41, linke Spalte The two planes at \xi , \pi_i + \xi , i = 1,2 , are support planes at \xi by Lemma 4, and are not equal because \eta_1 und \eta_2 are independent. Hence the support plane at \xi is not unique, and therefore (\partial w) / (\partial z) (\xi) cannot exist (see comment preceding Lemma 4). \blacksquare The situation described in Theorem 2 requires that a Liapunov function, which we know exists by Theorem 1, must possess a "corner" of the associated invariant set W at \xi . One candidate for the form of w(z) might be w(z) = \| Mz \|_\infty = \underset{i}{\max} \biggl\{ \biggl| \sum_{j} M_{ij} z_j \biggr| \biggr\} where M is some matrix to be chosen. 227, 48-49, linke Spalte ... in the next part of the paper we construct w (or equivalently a norm), so there is no need to guess its form. 226, 42 ff. (bis Seitenende), rechte Spalte Lemma 4 Suppose A is a stable set of matrices. Assume there exists, for some M \in A , a single eigenvalue \lambda on the unit circle. Let the corresponding eigenvector be \xi , let W be the set of Lemma 1, and let \xi be normalized so that \xi \in \partial W . Then the plane \pi passing through \xi and parallel to the eigenspace of M complementary to \pi is a support plane of W at \xi . 227, 1-10, linke Spalte Proof: Suppose \pi is not a support plane at \xi . Then there exists z' \in W_I \cap \pi (where W_I denotes the interior of W ). Since A is stable and \lambda is the only eigenvalue on the unit circle, then | \lambda_i | < 1 for the remaining eigenvalues of M,\;i = 2,\ldots,n . With these eigenvalues is associated an invariant space \pi_0 (i.e., \pi-\xi ), and z' can be expressed uniquely as z' = \xi + y where y \in \pi_0 . Consider the point z = z'+ \epsilon \xi . Since z' \in W_I , then for some \epsilon > 0 , z \in W_I . |Anmerkungen=(1) Kapitel 6 der betrachteten Arbeit folgt weitgehend der Quelle Brayton und Tong 1979. Neue Erkenntnisse sind nicht ersichtlich. (2) Der erste Teil des vorliegenden Fragments ist fast wörtlich aus dem Paper von Brayton und Tong 1979 übernommen, ohne dass dies per Referenz gekennzeichnet wurde. Dieser Teil könnte eigentlich als Übersetzungsplagiat gewertet werden. (3) In dem betrachteten Fragment erweckt der Autor den Eindruck einer eigenständigen Überlegung und verweist lediglich beispielhaft auf die Originalquelle, folgt dieser aber nahezu wörtlich. Daher eine konservative Einstufung als Bauernopfer. (4) Die Darstellung folgt dem Textfluss der Originalquelle. Lemma 6.3.1 und dessen Beweis werden aus der Quelle übernommen. Eine Verwendung in der weiteren Arbeit ist nicht ersichtlich. |FragmentStatus=Gesichtet |Sichter=(BaronMuenchhausen, Lascana), HanneloreH, Felixkrull }}